The Power Within
by inuyuyurrk
Summary: Kagome and the others have been captured. Kagome stikes out with new powers! This is a YYHIY xover
1. chapter 1

OK, I HAVE REVISED THIS CHAPTER!

I do not own anything!

This idea just came to me and so I wrote it. I don't really know where it is going but I do know that it is a crossover with YYH. I have a more written but I want to know if anyone thinks I should continue it!

Chapter 1: The power within

It was cold and dark but she could still see. Her friends were all chained to the one wall that she could see. She hated him for doing this to her and to them. That was when she heard the creak of the door opening and he came in with a sadistic smirk and his eyes shined with cruel amusement.

"My dear miko, today we will add another demon to your fair collection," he told her. She hated this, it hurt so badly, and the powers she gained scared her that is why she kept them sealed with what little training she had had in sealing her own powers. She was running out of energy though and they would soon brake free and do who knows what. She shook her head trying in vain one again to deny this was happening.

Kagome stopped her struggling and didn't say a word as a demon came forth. He obviously did not want to do this as he looked at her with sorrow. Knowing Naraku, he was most likely using his family to force him into doing this. I mean, what upper class demon would give his life away to fuse with a human body?

"This will be fun for me and painful for you," he taunted. Her friends watched in horror as another demon was sent at her. His eyes flashed regret as he allowed his youkai aura to surround her and allowed himself to be absorbed into her. She screamed out in pain. The two souls combined and their powers were fighting for dominance. The only thing that Naraku failed to notice is that her miko powers were causing her to absorb the power and purify the soul as they absorbed within her so she was still untainted.

Kagome was in so much pain and then it all stopped. She was panting hard as she tried to regain herself. Her face was covered in beads sweat. Naraku was not pleased at how quickly her pain had ended. It seemed she was becoming accustomed to it. He was thinking of ways to cause her even more pain when an idea came to him. His face once again to a sinister look and his twisted smile grew ten fold. It brought fear into those who had caught sight of it.

"I think that today I will start having some fun with your friends." Naraku said as he approached InuYasha who was glaring at him with all the hate he held for the foul hanyou.

"Kagome, don't worry about me." InuYasha told her as he looked over at her beaten form. It was torture for all of them to have to watch her like that and not be able to do a thing for her. He was happy in a way that this was the end for him; he could finally be with Kikyo. He was also upset that he was leaving Kagome, his little sister, to be tortured by that vile creation. At this point though there was nothing he could do. His time was up and he knew it.

"Please don't," she begged as Naraku chuckled coldly. A tentacle shot out and went straight into Inuyasha's heart. Kagome screamed out for InuYasha as he went limp in his shackles. His eyes flashing with pain, regret, and longing which she caught before his head dipped down. Naraku had a look of pure malicious joy on his face as he went over to Sango.

"I'll do anything you ask please don't kill them." Kagome begged again. It was useless though. He wanted nothing from her at that point other than her pain and sadness.

"I already have what I desire, the jewel, and you," he told her as he allowed his claws to extend. He then cut a curve line across her throat. Her scream of pain came out as a gurgle. It was Miroku and Kagome who yelled this time. Shippo was to afraid to say anything as he watched his family die and his mother tortured. His little body shook with fear knowing he was going to die soon.

Naraku watched Sango's blood flow down his claws as he walked over to Miroku who held nothing but hate in his eyes. He was going to die and he no longer cared because he would be with Sango and they would be happy in death. Naraku then stabbed him in the heart with a tentacle as well. His harsh laughter rang around the occupants in mock. Miroku only made a grunt as he allowed a small smile to spread across his face at his last fleeting thought, 'I will be with you soon, my love.'

He then walked over to Shippo who was shaking in fear. He looked from Naraku to Kagome and back again. He knew he was going to die and that she was going to have to watch helplessly as they had to watch her while she was put in so much pain. He took a deep breath and said as bravely as he could muster.

"It's not your fault momma. I love you and I will see you again," he told her as tears slid down his face. He was trying to be his bravest for her sake. Kagome was in tears as well as she struggled in her restraints. She couldn't let him die as well. Her power started to flair up. There was no way she was going to loose her son as well!

Naraku was about to kill the kit when he felt her power surge. He didn't realize just how powerful she had become and he didn't like it. He approached her and that was a major mistake.

Kagome's power surged forth as the powers of those her body absorbed wanted revenge for her and themselves. A bright flash shot forth and hit Naraku. He was shocked but was sure that since he was now a full demon he would live. After all, who could ever defeat the undefeatable?

He was extremely weak after that attack and wasn't prepared for the second one that consumed him in a bubble and slowly purified him into nothing. He screamed out in pain as he felt the purifying powers slowly turn his insides into nothing as well as his skin.

Kagome was drained of power and strength that all she saw was silver as she fell into darkness. She didn't know what was happening around her but she knew, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew Naraku was no longer a threat.

Sesshomaru had felt Kagome's power rise and noticed the change in it as well. He was not happy; he had only left them a week ago, surely, they couldn't have gotten into that much trouble. He told Jaken to watch Rin as he ran towards the power. It just so happened they were on there way back to them at the moment.

When he got there, he did not expect to see what he did. Kagome was chained to a table and she was now going into unconsciousness, her body was badly wounded and her life energy was drained almost to the point of nonexistence. The scent of purification, death, and lots of blood hit his nose like a tidal wave. He then scanned the rest of the room and saw his half brother dead along with the monk and demon exterminator. That was when he noticed the kit that seemed to be in a state of shock. Shippo's eyes were wide, his jaw was slack, tears fell from his eyes, and he was still shaking.

Just then, Rin came in with Ah-Un and Jaken panting behind her yelling about stupid ningen children. They both went silent as they looked around the room. Rin was now in tears as she saw the death around her.

Sesshomaru went over to the kit and undid his chains the kit fell to the ground and didn't move or even blink. Sesshomaru then went over to the miko but was shocked as he went to touch her. He looked over her body and saw why her power was so different as he watched the different auras battle. He didn't like it.

Rin then walked over to the girl and hugged her with out being caused any harm. He decided her miko energy didn't want to be crowded by another demon's aura and he was right. Her body was having enough problems with the black blood. Sesshomaru then sat down against the wall and watched silently.

"Kagome has to be alright so Rin, Kagome, and Shippo can play again," the girl said as she cried into the girl's stomach. Rin then looked over at Shippo and went over to him.

"Is Shippo hurt," she asked him. Shippo seemed to come out of his trance when she spoke to him. He quickly got up and was about to run to Kagome when he was held in place by Sesshomaru.

"If you touch her at this time you will die kit," he said in his monotone voice. Shippo nodded his head in understanding. He had to be strong and stay alive for Kagome. She was going to need him when she woke up.

"It was scary to see her like that." Shippo said to no one in particular. This got Sesshomaru's attention.

Sesshomaru looked at him questioningly so Shippo told him what had happened since they were captured.

"I have never seen her so mad or scared before," he whispered as he looked over to his mothers form. He didn't like to see her hurt and she was clearly in a lot of pain right now. Her face was scrunched up as she tried to not scream out in pain, she was sweating, and her body was shaking as her tossed from side to side.

"What'll happen to her now?" Shippo asked as he looked over at Sesshomaru.

"I can not say. It all depends on her," was his answer. "Come, we should bury the others while we wait for her to awaken."

Shippo, Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru took the three dead friends out to be put to their final resting place while Rin and Jaken stayed and watched Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will answer some of your questions I hope.

I still don't own anything!

Chapter 2: Finding her

It had been two days and Kagome still hadn't wakened up yet. Sesshomaru and Shippo had decided it best to bury the three at Sango's village while leaving Jaken to watch Kagome and Rin. He gave clear orders that he would kill the toad if he failed and if he made it back to the castle, he would be tortured.

In the future, 500 years to be exact, a toddler looking prince was pacing around his room waiting for his spirit detectives to arrive. When a portal opened up, swirling blue, and in came four boys and a girl.

"It's about time," he said to them. He had lost his patients long ago.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want now toddler," the leader of the small group asked.

"I have no time to fight with you, Yusuke! I need you all to go to the past and save this girl," he said as he pushed a button on his desk and a picture of a girl showed up. The boys all stared at her. She was wearing a green and white sailor fuka, her hair was black with a blue shine, her eyes were blue grey, and she was smiling happily.

"How did she get to the past?" Yusuke asked. His eyes left the picture and shifted towards Koenma.

"I'll tell you later but she is in serious danger and I need you four to go save her. She is of great importance to the three realms." Koenma said. "Botan hurry up and make a portal."

Botan did as asked and the four boys walked through it and ended up at the entrance to a spooky looking castle. The moon was casting an eerie glow around the place and it seemed to hold a foreboding feeling.

"This place gives me the creeps." Kuwabara said as they walked towards through another part of the castle towards a dungeon. The demons with greater senses lead the way. When they arrived, they saw a little girl talking to another girl who was chained to a table. They approached slowly to get a better look.

"Rin brought Kagome some sweet smelling flowers," the girl said as she laid the flowers on the girl. She smiled brightly at the unconscious female.

"How the hell did a child do that?" Kuwabara yelled out as they got a good look at the girl who was chained. She was bleeding badly and her body was all beaten up, they also noticed her aura and they didn't know what could have caused anything like that. It gave them a bad feeling.

Rin screamed after she heard the boy yell. Jaken came running in with his staff raised. His eyes darted to the possible threat and bulged when he saw them approach the girls. His Lord's word rang in his head as he intercepted them.

"Stay away from Lady Kagome and the human retch," he warned them as he pointed his staff at them. Jaken had respect for the Miko even if he didn't show it all the time. It mostly came out of fear, though.

That was when Sesshomaru and Shippo returned. They had been on their way back when they heard Rin scream and Sesshomaru felt her worry through there adoption link. He cursed as he realized who else felt it and ran faster. The two of them came crashing in behind the four. The boys quickly jumped and turned to face them in a defensive position.

"Get away from my momma." Shippo yelled as he went and stood protectively beside Kagome. His eyes held determination and confidence. He did have Sesshomaru there after all.

"We aren't here to hurt her," reasoned Kurama. His eyes were darting from the kitsune kit to the one hidden from view.

"Then why are you here, fox." Sesshomaru growled as he stepped into the light. Hiei and Kurama both bowed down when they saw who it was. They knew this demon and knew of his great power.

"We are from the future and we were sent to rescue her." Yusuke said as he pointed to Kagome. He looked confusedly at his bowing companions.

"Rise and she has already taken care of the threat. She is now regaining her energy." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice that surpassed Hiei. This caused them all to shiver in fear and anticipation.

"What happened to her?" Yusuke asked as he shook his head to remove the question of seeing his two friends bow to this demon.

"It all started when a beautiful miko by the name Kagome turned fifteen… (Insert story that we all know.) We had killed Kagura a few months ago when Lord Sesshomaru joined our group. He left about a week ago to tend to, um, personal matters when we stepped into one of Naraku's traps. Kagome had managed to kill Kanna by shattering her mirror. The battle was long and hard and we were weakened from the endless demons that were set upon us. Inuyasha was severally injured while taking a blow meant for Kagome. The real Naraku had decided to show up then and he had ended up knocked us all out one by one. Momma went willingly though, she did it to save us." Shippo told them as he had his head lowered. He then told them of what had happened after they were captured. "And as a warning if you have demon blood don't try to touch her unless you want to be purified."

None of them were going to test this out. They were all shocked at what had happened and how this girl is still alive. It just didn't seem possible for a human or demon to survive all that she had.

Rin then went and cuddled up to Kagome again. It seemed to help Kagome relax some and her features softened at the girls touch.

The next morning they all watched as Kagome started to wake up. She was clearly still in a lot of pain even though her body was almost healed of all physical injuries. She opened her eyes quickly as she recalled what had happened. She looked around the room to see four boys she didn't know, Shippo, Jaken, and Rin, who was in her arms and knew Sesshomaru was close by, but no Miroku, Inuyasha or Sango. Her eyes watered as she realized it was no dream.

"Sesshou they really are aren't they," she asked as tears fell down her face as Shippo and Rin held onto her tightly. She returned the hug full force. Her sadness filled the room to the point that you could cut through it.

"I am afraid so, Kagome. I was not able to bring them back with the sword so we took them to the demon exterminator's village," he told her, softly. His voice held anger at the mention of his fail attempt to bring them back. The four boys listened in shock as the most feared demon showed emotions and kindness to this girl let alone used her name.

"It's all my fault," she whispered with her head lowered. Sesshou went over to her and held her to him. He couldn't shake the feeling of pity that he held for her.

"It was not your fault that this happened. They will be happy in the after life if you live a happy life," he whispered, so only she could hear. His words were true and the souls of the deceased agreed from there place in the after life.

"I love you so much," she cried as she hugged him tightly. She pulled back after a few minutes and looked at the four she didn't know. "Sesshy who are they?"

"They come from your era and are here to take you back. It seems you are very important for the three realms of your time," he told her. She looked at him confused.

"I thought that there were four realms," she said. They all were looking at her curiously now. Sesshomaru was a bit angry that they had failed to mention the forth realm but showed nothing.

"The fourth is the mystical realm," she said as if it was obvious. They all decided this was not the time to question her on this. It seemed to spark understanding in Sesshomaru's eyes though.

"So why am I so important," she asked them curiously. Her eyes shined with the pain and sorrow she fought to hide.

"We really don't know our boss said he would tell us later and that we had to hurry and save you." Yusuke told her. He scratched the back of his head nervously for the fact they didn't save her from a thing.

"So, what are all your names?" Kagome asked as she realized she didn't know. She now held the children once again and Sesshomaru stood at her side.

"Oh yeah, I'm Yusuke and that's, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei."

"Thanks for coming here to try and save me," she said to them.

"Kagome, I want to know what your powers are," came the cold voice of Sesshou.

"I really don't know what they all are yet, I know that I have control of the elements but that is all I know and I only know that because I was told that," she told him in a thoughtful voice. He looked at her questioningly so she continued.

"While I was sleeping the spirits of those within me trained me to control those powers. They also said that I would be taught by others when I sleep again"

"How many demons did you adsorb?" Kurama asked.

"I think it was about nine or so," she told them, thoughtfully. She was leaving some details out but she wasn't about to tell them that. She would tell those she trusted later.

"You mean you have demon powers but are human?" Kuwabara asked. He looked as if he had been spinning in circles for hours, for he was so confused.

"No, I am no longer human. I have all the things a demon would have and more and unlike Naraku I am a full demon due to a few gifts I was given." Kagome said as she looked down at her hands.

"Lady Kagome, if you are able I think it would be best if we went back to our era." Kurama said. Kagome looked at him with a frown. She didn't like this idea.

"I never said that I would go back," she told him. They all looked at her shocked other than those of that era.

"Kagome, that is enough, you will go and I want you to take these two with you." Sesshomaru said as he pushed the two kids over to her. The two kids and Kagome looked at him with tears. He knew he would be in trouble for this later but he also knew it was for the best.

"We don't want to leave you," the three said. He only smirked at them as he rose. They would meet again he was sure of it.

"I will wait 500 years and see you all once again," he told her. He then quickly ran off before he changed his mind. Kagome then looked over at the spirit detectives. They were not happy and Rin was balling at her loss.

"Fine, let's go already," she said, in a huff. She tried to stand but fell. Hiei quickly ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

Hiei help Kagome back to her feet. She wobbled and almost fell again. Kurama then walked over to her a picked her up bridal style. Kagome blushed but knew she couldn't walk so let him carry her.

Three set of eyes glared at him while one was amused and the other was innocent. Yusuke then pulled out his communicator and a portal soon opened and they all went through it.

"It's about time. Where is she?" Koenma said as they came in. He looked over at them and saw the girl that was badly injured in Kurama's arms. "Oh father and the others are not going to be happy about this. Botan!"

Soon a blue haired girl came running in. She looked over at the girl and gasped. She looked awful.

"I want you to heal her," he told the girl. Botan went over to her and quickly did as she was told. It didn't take long due to her being a demon.

Kagome stood up after she was healed. Then asked what she and the others all wanted to know.

"Why, am I here," she asked the toddler looking ruler. "You look a lot like someone I know," she added.

"The realms were being threatened unless you were returned. It seems there are a few who care greatly for you and you knew me when I was but a newborn." That was when the doors opened and in came King Yama and King Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled but it faded a bit as she noticed something or someone missing.

They both headed towards Kagome, Rin, and Shippo they were both standing beside her. Rin was picked up by Sesshomaru's tail as he and King Yama tried to embrace Kagome at the same time. In trying this though, they were squishing her.

"Dad, Lord Sesshomaru, I believe she needs to breath." Koenma stated. The two quickly gave the poor girl some room. She looked thankfully at Koenma before fixing a glare on Sesshomaru. This caused him to smirk.

"I haven't told," Sesshomaru was interrupted by a female's angry shout.

"Sesshomaru I know you're here!" The men all cringed at the tone she used knowing pain followed that yell. It was the tone a woman used when very, very angered.

The door slammed open to reveal a livid looking female. She had long, straight, light blue hair. Her eyes were purple with a hint of silver that was clouding with her growing anger. She wore tight low rise blue jeans that allowed you to see she wore no underwear, a white top that looked like nothing more than a sports bra with a big silver dog on the front, and white sneakers. Her clothes allowed you to see she had silver markings on her cheeks, above her eyes, wrists, and each side of her waist. She also had a blue crescent moon on her forehead that surrounded a silver star.

Then she stopped as her body tensed and her eyes went wide as she quickly quieted. Those unusual colored eyes darted around the room. Then they narrowed when the scent she had caught vanished.

"Where are they," her voice held a threat that promised great pain. "I want my daughter, my sister, and my nephew and I want them NOW! I'm tired of waiting you deceiving jerk!"

The occupants in the room went wide eyed and slacked jawed. That was other than a select few who knew the temper this woman held. The room started to fill with a powerful aura that could not be recognized as demon or human; whatever she was, she was powerful.

"Calm, my love," Sesshomaru tried to calm the irate female, his mate. This only caused her to narrow her eyed even more at him.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN," her voice volume rose as she yelled. "I have been clam for 500 freaking years! You kept me locked in that damned room in my weakened state while you sent them to the future!"

"I know for a fact that that's a lie," stupidly commented, Koenma at her comment in being calm for 500 years. The female turned her glare over to him. Koenma paled and nervously held up his hands in defense. The others shook there head at his stupidity, even Yusuke knew not to provoke this woman.

"Momma," asked a shaky voice. It caused the irate female to go silent once again. She looked around trying to find the owner of the voice but she saw no one other than the spirit detectives, Botan, Yama, Koenma, and her mate. Her eyes started to water.

"I'm loosing my mind," she sobbed, as she fell to her knees. This caused the hearts of a few to constrict in pain knowing she had been without those she had cared for, for so long. "I'm hearing her sweet little voice."

"Momma," the voice grew in volume. Sesshomaru and Yama smiled slightly as a little girl squeezed out from behind them. Rin smiled brightly at the distraught female before running to her, happily.

"Rin," the woman yelled, joyfully. She picked the child up and hugged her as tight as she could without hurting her. Then after she reassured herself that she was actually there, she calmed some what and glanced at her mate with appreciation, not letting the child go.

"You found her," she whispered. "What of the others?" Her voice held so much hope. The room was watching silently with knowing eyes.

"They are here," as Sesshomaru said this Kagome and Shippo stepped out from behind the large figure of Yama, smiling.

"Kagome, Shippo," the woman yelled as she ran at them. Her free arm stretched out as she embraced the two. She refused to let her daughter go though.

"It's good to see you to, Takara." Kagome whispered into her hair. It really was good to see her again. Takara's scent of vanilla and cinnamon filled her senses soothing her.

"I hated myself for not being there," cried Takara. She wouldn't let go of the three, as she feared they would disappear if she did.

"It wasn't your fault." Kagome told her, smiling. The sadness that once surrounded her was forgotten for the moment.

"Um, why wasn't she there when we came and got you if she cares so much," asked Kuwabara. The others looked at him wide eyed at the blunt show of disrespect and accusation. Sesshomaru growled as his eyes narrowed threateningly. No one talks to his mate with such disrespect! Takara heard her mate and released Kagome and Shippo as she walked over to him. She knew she had to calm him down before the Reikai lost a member due to decapitation.

"I was what you humans call pregnant," she told the foolish boy. Her eyes were narrowed at him but she remained calm as she grabbed her mate's arms and wrapped them around her waist and their daughter.

They all caught up while the spirit detectives watched them silently all in their own thoughts.

Yusuke- I can't believe King Yama knew her, I hadn't even seen him before this. She must be something to have them all worried over her like that.

Kurama- Kagome is something special. She is beautiful and seems to be very powerful as well. Yoko, what do you think?

Yoko- We must have this jewel. She shall be our mate.

Hiei- I can't believe that she is practically family with two of the most powerful beings alive. I have to admit she is beautiful but what is it that draws me to her.

Kuwabara- She sure knows a lot of powerful people. I wonder if she has a kitty.

It had been over an hour and Kagome had said she was tired and wanted to go home to rest a bit. They all agreed to meet at Sesshomaru's tomorrow and Sesshou, Yama, and Koenma told the spirit detectives that they were going to protect Kagome so they were to stay with her for tonight while Takara refused to let Rin out of her arms.

At Kagome's House

Kagome walked in with everyone following. She went to the kitchen and found a note from her mother.

_/i/Dear Kagome,_

_I have taken your brother and grandfather to America for the year to help out your Aunt Shino. _

_Love Mom/i/ _

Kagome smiled as she threw away the paper. Her mother told her she would probably be doing that a month ago and gave her a credit card and cash.

"My family is gone so you can stay anywhere you want except my room," she said as she walked into the living room. "I'm going to shower and change. Shippo come on."

The boys watched as she and her son walked up the stairs. Then looked at each other and shrugged. Yusuke grabbed the TV remote and flopped on the couch. The others took a seat as well.

Ok, here is another chapter. So you know Sesshomaru's sword doesn't always work. It has a will of its own and it decided not to bring them back. Do you understand what I'm saying? I hope so. This is going to be the only pairing that I will more than likely ever write, Hiei/Kagome. That's because it's my favorite pairing and I don't think that there is enough of them. Kagome's other abilities will soon be revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

The end of the second chapter was realy revised and i recomend you read chapter two over...SORRY!

Okay, I don't own so you don't sue.

Thank you so much to all that Reviewed! I'm glad you all like so far! You peeps are awesome! I know I have been slacking on updating, but things are really busy for me lately and aren't showing signs of slowing down any time soon. I mean I am a full time college student, I teach a class on weekends, I'm in the process of starting a business, plus I have 2 kids and am working on a plan for the house we're building…It's going to be huge so it is taking a lot of my time up. I will try my best to update as often as I can. Please be patient! Thanks so much you awesome reviewers I am very thankful for all your reviews and many have put a smile on my face after a long a stressful day, so THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME THAT YOU LIKE MY FIC!

So you people know this, Kag's mom didn't know what had happened to Kag. She was in the feudal era for a while as she usually is. It wouldn't mean she's a bad mom for not knowing since she doesn't know what's happening on the other side of the well. All right, I just wanted to let you all know.

Last time:

"My family is gone so you can stay anywhere you want except my room," she said as she walked into the living room. "I'm going to shower and change."

The boys watched as she walked up the stairs. Then looked at each other and shrugged. Yusuke grabbed the TV remote and flopped on the couch. The others took a seat as well.

Chapter 3:

About twenty minutes later Kagome came back down. Her hair was still slightly wet and up in a messy bun. She was now wearing black silk pants and a black tank top. The boys all looked over at her. Her eyes held so much pain and sorrow that it was hard to even look into them without cringing.

Kagome looked around the room to see Shippo had fallen asleep on the floor in the short amount of time since he had come down stairs. She smiled affectionately at him. He meant so much to her and to see him peacefully sleeping made her feel at peace somewhat.

"Are you still in pain," asked a concerned Kurama. She looked over at him and her features showed no emotions, it would have made Sesshomaru proud. he didn't know them and did not trust them entirely yet.

"I am somewhat but I am mostly just drained of energy," she told them. "I will be going to bed now so make yourselves at home." Kagome then went back up the stairs and into bed. Her mind and heart ached. The pain she felt for the loss of her friends that were so close to her that they were like family. She drifted into a fitful sleep.

Downstairs the spirit detectives sat around talking. They wanted to know what all this girl knew about the realms and why she was so special. It seemed that was never discussed earlier.

"What did she mean by the majestic realm," asked Yusuke. He was never told of this realm and wasn't even sure it existed.

"I have heard rumors of the majestic realm. It is said that only the rarest and purest of beings live there. They are not human nor youkai, they are said to be of their own race, one that has not been seen for over five hundred years." Kurama educated.

"So, why wasn't I told of this?" Yusuke pushed. He wasn't too happy that some girl or whatever she was, knew of a realm in which he did not. The others looked at him strangely for a moment, well Kuwabara still looked lost from the information Kurama had just told them.

"I believe Koenma didn't mention it because it is a peaceful realm and the barrier that surrounds it has yet to allow any others through." Kurama tried to explain. This didn't seem to help Yusuke any though.

Yusuke's mind was swirling with questions. 'How could that girl know of it, then? Is she able to pass the barrier?' These types of questions clouded his thoughts. He didn't know but those same questions rang throughout the others heads as well.

"My head hurts, I'm going to bed," announced Kuwabara. He wasn't lying either. His head really did hurt from trying to process all that had happened and all that was said. The others agreed that they to would be going to bed. It wasn't as if they had anything else to do at the moment.

The next day the sun rays shined into the family home at the Higurashi Shrine successfully awaking those who had yet to awaken. It didn't take long for the house to fill with the noise of the many occupants that resided within it that morning. Kagome and Shippo sat at the top of the Shrine steps and waited patiently for the spirit detectives to get ready. They had been up for hours in which time they discussed on what they thought would be best for them to do now. It was a discussion that ended with an understanding on both sides with what they wanted. "To be together and not stay in the Ningenkai for its smell caused there noses to burn," as Shippo had worded. Kagome had agreed, but had said they would have to come and visit when her family returned to Tokyo.

The boys came out of the small house to see Kagome and Shippo leaning against each other as they sat upon the shrine steps. It was no mystery to them that there biggest weakness was each other, above all else. The scene came to an end as Kagome and Shippo separated as they stood.

"Are you ready yet," asked Shippo. His voice held his childish annoyance at having to wait so long. "Sesshomaru is going to be irritated were not there yet and I don't even want to imagine how Takara is reacting."

The others shuddered at the thought of Takara's temper. They had not seen her loose complete control, but they had seen her mad enough to know they didn't want to see her mad again.

"She's probably torturing Koenma," Shippo went on thinking out loud. "King Yama is probably being yelled at. Rin is more than likely attached to her hip. But the worst will be for Sesshomaru. She's probably been screaming in his ear for three hours, threatening him with the, 'Your sleeping in the library for at least a month!' and lets not forget my favorite. She's going to," Kagome interrupted Shippo hear by clearing her throat.

"It would not be wise to finish that sentence." Kagome warned him.

Shippo sighed, "Yes mother." His head was cast down. "Even if it was the funniest thing I have ever seen."

Kagome giggled at this. She admitted it had been funny to see Takara shouting threats at Sesshomaru. "It was amusing."

"How did you know about the realms," asked Yusuke. He had been dieing to ask and couldn't hold it in any longer. They all watched Kagome closely as she answered.

"I was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, I know the ruler of the Mystic Realm, the Reikai Realm, and the Lord of Makai." Kagome told them. "It would be hard for me not to know of them."

"Who's the ruler or the Mystical Realm," asked Kurama. Shippo tensed on Kagome's shoulder and this did not go unnoticed.

"It is not my place to say." Kagome told them. "Now let us hurry before Sesshomaru sends Jaken to retrieve us."

"Lady Kagome," shouted a squeaking voice. They all stopped and looked towards the owner.

"Too late," sighed, Shippo. It was Jaken that had yelled out Kagome's name. He was in a human disguise but his beady eyes, short posture, and greenish toned skin gave him away to Kagome and Shippo.

"Master Sesshomaru has sent me to retrieve you. You must hurry before Lady Takara destroys the castle." Jaken squalled. Botan was right behind him and looked pale.

They didn't even bother asking questions as they all went through the portal in the alleyway provided by Botan. It brought them to the gates of a huge castle that many demons were running to and from in a rush.

"Wow this place has gotten bigger," commented Shippo.

"Of course it has," sneered, Jaken. He looked at Shippo in disgust. "Milord and Lady have had many children." This caught Shippo and Kagome off guard.

"Many," asked Shippo. His mind had pictures of little Sesshomaru's glaring at a human with their hands grasping a sword and little Takara's screaming at the little Sesshomaru's. This caused him to shudder. While Kagome saw little Sesshomaru's fighting little Takara's with them all looking ready to kill.

"That doesn't seem right," commented Kagome. She shuddered at her mental picture as Shippo did. The others didn't understand and didn't even try to.

"Master Jaken is this she," asked a guard as they approached. Jaken nodded in yes to the guard. The guard then approached Kagome and bowed. "It is a honor to finally meet you Milady."

"Please, do not bow and just call me Kagome." Kagome politely said. She was smiling at the guard. The guard smiled back as he rose.

"We must hurry Lady Kagome," gestured Jaken towards the castle door. They all quickly started to run towards the entrance since it was clear that there was some disturbance going on inside.

"Give her back you cold hearted asshole!" it was the angered shout of Takara. Those with enhanced hearing cringed at the volume.

"Takara calm down its bad for your health," growled Sesshomaru. It was clear he was not in the best of moods. They entered the scene to see Sesshomaru holding Rin and had King Yama holding Takara back as he tried to sooth her.

"You must let the child be apart from you at some time," explained Yama. Takara went slack in his arms as she calmed down.

"Takara," spoke Kagome. This got a reaction from Takara that none had been expecting. She started to cry all over again as she escaped Yama and ran towards Kagome. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," stated Sesshomaru. He was not about to let the detectives see how he truly felt or allow them to know the real meaning for her distress. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the familiar answer and growled in anger. She calmed down though as she caught Shippo looking at the detectives pointedly. It didn't take her long to understand.

"Then you wont mind me taking her to the hot springs then," asked Kagome.

"That's a wonderful idea," announced Yama. It was clear they would all love for her to remove Takara from them for a while. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what had her friend so upset it was a rare thing to see Takara cry. Upset and fighting yes but crying definitely not.

"That cold hearted bastard doesn't even care," cried Takara, as they entered the warm water. Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the comfort of the water.

"What are you talking about," asked Kagome. Her curiosity was peeked since it was no surprise that Sesshomaru showed no emotions to any other than a select few.

"One of our children was killed sometime during the night. My youngest son, Ishi." Takara was once again in tears. "He told me it would be dealt with and that I am being weak. HE TOLD ME I WAS BEING WEAK! ME!"

Those last words were heard throughout the castle.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome tried to sooth her saddened friend.

"It's not your fault." Takara calmed down and placed a mask of indifference on. "I want to tell you something but you can't tell anyone not even Sesshomaru."

"Alright," assured Kagome.

"I am pregnant again with twins. I have been hiding the scent from Sesshou ever since I found out." Takara confided. Kagome squealed in delight but calmed down at the look her friend had. "Sesshou knows something more about our child's death than he is telling me, Kagome. I was hoping you could help me find out. I want my revenge."

Kagome went silent and the word "revenge" played over and over again in her head like a mantra. She knew what it was like to crave that after the death of a loved one and she didn't want to know just how bad Takara wanted it. She was sure more than she had ever wanted it.

"I'll do what I can," assured Kagome. She would help Takara no matter what it took even if it meant hiding the secret that Takara had given her. The two went into silence and enjoyed the feel of the warm water soaking and soothing their skin and muscles.


End file.
